POTC: Penance and recognition
by Tina senpai
Summary: They're back! A little one off from my collection of POTC fics written between James Norrington and my lovely OC Abigail.  Enjoy the smut you pervs XD


POTC: Penance and recognition

_Part of the crew, part of the ship.'_

_He'd ordered him to go. To stand down. And now, he was beginning to yell._

'_Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship!'_

_Stop._

_Get Elizabeth to safety._

_Buy some time._

'_Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoners escape!'_

'_No!'_

'_Belay that!'_

'_JAMES!'_

_He turned to the voice calling him._

_Elizabeth made to climb back towards him, wanting to save the man who had once loved her so dearly._

_He couldn't do it._

_He knew his fate._

_He watched himself as he looked between Bill Turner and the rope which lead to his freedom. If he climbed it though, it would hamper Elizabeth' chance of escape. He couldn't allow it._

_He shoot at the ropes and watched as they fell into the water, Elizabeth and her crew falling to safety along with it._

_He turned back to face his fate, knowing it was coming. He felt the sword enter through his torso and pop out the other side. It was painful yes, but it wasn't as he expected._

_Dying was…simple. So easy to do._

_He heard Elizabeth cry his name from the water and Jones' and his crew gather around to bear witness to his death._

_And Jones' had asked him a question._

'_James Norrington,' the dark voice said to him, 'Do you fear death?'_

_He could have said yes and come back. He knew that. But he didn't fear death, because he knew what he'd done was right. With the last of his strength, he pushed forward the sword straight in Davy Jones' shoulder, giving the man his answer._

_He hadn't heard what the captain said next._

_All he could do was feel._

_It was like drowning._

_Suffocating._

_He thrashed inside the husk that was now his dying body, struggling to break free._

_He didn't want to die._

_He wanted to be with her._

'_Abigail!' _

James awoke with a start. His eyes focused above him as he breathed and seemed to relax when he could see the night' sky.

He sat up slowly and winced at the familiar ache in his chest, the dream still leaving that small reminder of the real life pain he had with him.

Ever since he'd been killed and brought back, he'd always had the occasional pain in his abdomen and back, something he could easily ignore. But on nights like this, it felt fresh and eager to make itself known.

He gazed down from the crows nest and admired the ship below.

'Admire', wasn't exactly the right word. Yes, for a pirate ship, it was fantastical. Practically looked vintage.

Unfortunately, even with the miraculous repairs and restorations, it still looked like…well, a pirate ship.

He'd missed the dauntless and the interceptor, but he was growing slowly accustomed to this ship. Even with some of it's disagreeable crew.

Barbossa still gave him extra work and he could barely understand the ramblings of some of the others (Cotton' parrot being no exception) and allow they had left Jack at port, he'd lost the man who one some rare occasions, actually agreed with him on things.

But it didn't matter.

He stayed and was kept sane for one reason and one reason only.

He sighed as that reason was currently alone, tucked away and asleep down below, unaware her husband was having a hellish time getting to sleep without her.

James sighed and drank some more water from his flask.

"It's going to be long night Jack." He looked at the monkey who seemed to be the only other living creature aboard that was wide awake. Probably because James had food.

The next day…

It'd been two days and one night since he'd been alone with her. And he didn't count the time when they were ordered to clean up after Jack had caused a little spillage on the deck (somehow spilling three barrels full of rum was a complete accident for a monkey) and they kneeled across from the other, trying to soak up the last of the foul drink. He'd had to leave straight after finishing anyone, changing out of his clothes into others ones and burning the rum soaked items (recovering from being addicted to such strong stuff made him regret ever having given into it completely in the first place).

He was just re-arranging his belt and was lost in his thoughts when a voice drew him out of his thought.

"Hector says you have to do watch tonight."

He turned towards the woman and sighed heavily, even though he couldn't help but smile a little at her.

"I was on duty last night…and when did you start calling him Hector?" James looked at her, a little concerned at her familiarity with a man he once wanted to see hanged in front of him.

Abigail smiled but it could be seen in her features she was as tired as he thought she was after that hard day.

"Old habit picked up from Jack," she sighed and seemed to go serious for a moment, "sometimes I miss that man."

Jamie seemed to scowl slightly but the flicker of amusement in her eye made him realise she was teasing him. He also realised they were, right now, very much alone.

He strode confidently forward and slipped his arms eagerly around her, finding her welcoming him, by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their lips met in an eager, strong kiss, their tongues almost instantly entwining inside one another' mouths as they gasped for breath.

It was the strength of the kiss that made him realise they hadn't even _touched _one another, let alone been so close in the last day and so.

James was the first to pull back and didn't stop his affections as he pressed kisses against her cheek and jaw line, holding her close and realising, just how much his body had missed her.

Abigail giggled against him and kissed the shell of his ear.

"I've been wondering when you'd do that."

He growled in frustration and pulled away to glare at her playfully.

"I would have done it sooner if it wasn't for everything keeping me from you. Bloody…pirates."

Abigail had to laugh out loud this time.

"Last time I checked, we were pirates as well."

James groaned again and buried his face against her neck.

"Somehow, even when you say it, it never sounds right."

Abi smirked and remember this little argument well.

"I thought we'd been through this," she placed her hands on her hips and pulled slightly away from him, "in this case, I'm always right."

James, who was missing the contact but going along with the game, mirrored her image and looked down at her face.

"No, I am afraid not Abigail, I'll have to disagree with you on this."

Abigail slowly moved to the side and didn't take her eyes off of him, the two beginning to circle around one another.

"Jamie Norrington…are you arguing with me?"

He smiled at his name no one ever called him (except his mother) and tried not to burst into laughter at her pout.

"I am. I am terribly sorry to do so, but a gentleman such as I has to-"

"Be a pompous, arrogant exasperation of a pirate? A git?" She kept her poker face and James could just see her striking a point to her as his face dropped for a second.

"Abigail…really…where did you learn such language?" He stepped forward threateningly, only a little put off at her casual mocking.

She stepped forward also and smiled almost innocently at him.

"Listening to a bunch of old, drunk and positively ghastly pirates, when I could be spending my time doing better things," she gave a saucy half-smirk at him, "with my beloved husband…who won't mind me saying how tired he indeed looks."

James knew this route. She was always concerned about him and he knew she was starting to notice his tired expression. He had to divert her attention and he think he knew just the way. Allowing that little bit of want and eagerness to take him over, he straightened up and put on his best 'I'm coming to get you' face.

"That I believe, your husband can prove, is completely inaccurate."

Abigail had a few seconds to dodge and squeaked in a mixture of humour and delight as James gave chase as she ran from his grabbing hands. She knew what they meant and what he wanted (and she'd be lying terribly if she denied she didn't want it) but sometimes, she knew she had to stop him in his tracks.

"Not until you tell Hector! I'm not going in with you until you tell him!" She ran around the underneath of the stairs a couple of times to by some time, "I'm not having him walk in on us again!"

James stopped what he was doing and huffed and puffed, before growling and muttering something that Abi thought sounded like, 'Cantankerous wench.'

She followed him cautiously and watched as he seemed to tell Barbossa exactly what he planned to do. And the way he told it, so straightforward, serious and deadpan made Barbossa look between him and her before laughing his head off and waving James off of his duties.

Abi didn't even give James the chance to turn before she darted down the corridor, knowing he was well on her heels.

Abigail had barely made it to the door and inside before she felt arms loop around her waist and drag her against a body.

"Jamie!" She squealed happily as she heard the door close and lock before she was spun round and hungry lips found hers.

Although she would never admit it to him, she adored it when he hadn't shaved and the feel of his beard gently scratching against her face was welcome as his hot mouth pressed against hers and seemed to turn her insides out. She gripped onto him for dear life as he took control and marched her backwards towards the bed, wasting no time by throwing her upon it and then himself.

She'd noted to him in the past that she wasn't made of glass and even made him blush on a few occasions with her courageous and adventurous ways for a virgin girl.

She'd eventually told him that she'd overheard some of the girls stories in Tortuga and thought she'd try and see for herself. And so far, both had been pleasantly surprised.

James' pulled back and started kissing along her neck and jaw line, nibbling at her pulse point before pulling away.

Abigail heard the small ow as she realised he had yet again accidentally nipped her chain she wore and she tried not to giggle as she looked at his face, etched in deep thought.

James' fingers toyed with her necklace before placing a tender kiss just above the pendant, exactly where her heart lay.

'I owe a lot to you…Tia Dalma.' He spoke softly in his mind and thanked the woman he'd never met for saving his life and Abigail'.

"I'm terribly sorry to disrupt you in your deep thought," she sat up slowly on her elbows and looked at him in feigned innocence, "but if you like, I could take it off and leave it here for you too look at. Since I'm of no interest to you attentions at this moment…_commodore_."

The eyes suddenly snapped to hers and flashed with that familiar emotion and feeling Abigail knew all too well. And she loved it.

Lips found hers again and pushed her back down to the bed as hands fastened around her wrists and pressed her down to the bed.

"Infuriating woman," he spoke hotly between kisses and nips, "told you the consequences of calling me that…Bloody show you interest."

Abigail was giggling and gasping at the same time, her legs eagerly opening to his as she felt his hips press down and show her his growing 'interest.'

In no time at all, James' had stripped them both of their clothes and he wasted no time in showing her how much he missed her.

His body scooted down as he planted kisses and possessive little bites and sucks upon her skin, causing small red marks he knew she'd be looking at later, blushing at the realisation he was still 'marking his property'. But she done exactly the same. Between every bite, she subconsciously gripped onto his back, shoulder and neck, losing control a little as she raked her nails (none too lightly) across his skin.

Abigail arched her back as he dipped a tongue on the inside of her thigh and his hand found her hot, wet core.

"Jam-Jamie don't you dare!" She huffed and attempted to sit up when she felt his lips begin to trail inwards.

She'd admitted to him the first time he was curious about performing Cunnilingus brought about a strange embarrassment to her (as did the very mention of the name itself). She didn't like losing control in such a way that he could see her looking so vulnerable and -as she thought- repellent.

Jamie just smirked at her and she went to bat at his head, but her hand stilled in the air and her head fell back as she felt his lips press a chaste kiss against her.

"Not-not fair." She managed to get out between breaths as his tongue experimentally flicked out and seemed to do a motion he'd grown accustomed to; the one where it seemed to make her incoherent and her sentences didn't quite sound right.

The room filled with sounds of moans and pleas, accompanied by kissing and sucking noises, all of which could clearly be heard outside but were being ignored (under strict orders of Barbossa who instead made everyone sing their favourite songs).

"Y-you absolute…horrible tormentor." Abigail managed to splutter after a couple of minutes, finding her hips free of the hands and purposefully turning over and away from James.'

He watched her press her face into the pillow and from his position (on his hands and knees) he didn't mind the other view all that much. He smirked to himself and knew he'd probably got smacked for what he was about to do, but the temptation was too much.

"Ow! JAMES NORRINGTON!" Abigail half turned and glared down at him with a blush, hitting him on the head with a pillow. He smirked at her all the same and grabbed her wrist before she could do it again.

"Sorry it looked so…," he smiled again and knew he just loved tormenting her, "delicious."

Abigail blushed deeply red and buried her face in the pillow again, mumbling something which James thought sounded like 'don't refer to my bottom as delicious!'

He let go of her wrist and allowed her to huddle away, trying to hide from him as he crawled to lay down beside her.

His finger' landed on the soft skin of her shoulder and his lips followed, planted small delicate kisses along the skin before his teeth gently grazed across it, pulling a small groan from the pillow that seemed to talk.

James' thought he could easily break the news that he hadn't had a chance to change the clean sheets yet but she wouldn't have cared…and neither did he to think of it.

"Mrs Norrington." He crooned into her ear and he saw that turn red as she slowly turned to pout at him, but there was no malice behind it.

"Are you going to apologise?" Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and looked defiantly at him.

"Whatever for?" James' rolled quickly on top of her and pressed his own naked body against hers.

"For _BITING _me…there." She tried not to blush instead glaring at him unhappily (with a playful glint in her eye).

James sighed theatrically and rolled off her again.

"As I am a gentleman, it is my duty to perform such a small task for you…my lady."

Abigail yelped as he pulled the covers out from under her and tickled her ribs in such a way she instantly rolled on her front again and with a face of pillow.

But she could still hear and feel.

James' knelt back up and went down, his face level where he'd indeed bitten her on her left cheek.

"I am terribly sorry for marking what is mine," he leant forward each time he spoke and planted gentle kisses around the area, "I'm most apologetic for doing so without your permission. And I'm sorry for being tempted by a delicious looking bottom."

He crawled up and over her as she rolled back over and looked at him with a smirk.

"My bottom is not delicious." She argued the point but opened her arms when he lowered himself down to press himself against her.

"I beg to differ." He huffed out the sensation of the two touching was enough to make him arch gently against her.

"Oh…Oh my love." She breathed out heavily as taken by surprise the feeling of him pressed against her.

Wordlessly, with her legs wrapping around his waist, she guided him inside and he slid in with ease as their lips locked together and they danced in one another' arms, slowly feeling one another and enthralling each other in basks of love.

A long while later…

Abigail stretched contently and awoke feeling comfortable and the familiar ache in her loins she'd been missing for a couple of days.

She turned to the sleeping figure of James and smirked as he was the cause and remarked of his stamina and then his ability to fall asleep so quickly against her.

She watched his face twitch slightly in his sleep and paid no heed to it at first, just remarking upon his handsome features as usual. She shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, beginning to lose herself to the pleasant images her mind painted of the possible/probable (in her mind, she was still un-decided if it was good or bad) future.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and a few huffs and puffs and opened her eyes, watching James' with renewed curiosity. His face was no longer calm and stoic, but twisted in anxiety an what appeared to be pain.

Knowing to not fully disturb him, she gently laid a hand upon his cheek and scooted close to his form, hushing him soothingly.

"No…get away," he began to turn about, pushing away the affections she showed him, "stay back."

Abigail, more worried than affronted, quickly got on her knees and laid her hands on either side of his cheeks, holding him firmly.

"Jamie, love, please, it's alright," she tried to sound calm but grew more frantic as he gasped for breath as if suffocating, "Jamie, if you can hear me, you're dreaming! Wake up. Please, Jamie."

A single teardrop escaped his lid and he whimpered in pain, his breathing slowly becoming stable.

"It's alright, that's better," Abigail shifted and pulled his head onto her lap, gently stroking his hair, "Jamie listen to me love…please wake up for me. Please."

Slowly, the thrashing stopped and the eyes opened, James' blinking as he reassessed the situation and his hands came up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry…sorry, just a bad dream." He managed to get out, his voice a little hoarser sounding than he would have liked.

"I saw," she watched him remove his hands from his face but refuse to open his eyes as he seemed to be trying to calm down, "I think I know how you felt when you used to wake me from my dreams."

James sighed a heavy laugh.

"I used to have to shake you awake though, I'm thankful you didn't hit me."

"What was the dream about?" She looked down at him worriedly and he shut his eyes, realising he had too late revealed his secret and tell her anymore may cause her distress.

He sat up slowly, the feeling of her hands slipping off his hot skin strange and he disliked it, but he didn't want to face her.

"It was nothing just…the night I…died."

He heard a small intake of breath and s moments silence before the weight shifted behind him and she joined him at his side, looking at him with her hand on top of his.

"You've never actually told me what happened. I heard it from Elizabeth but…I need to know as much as you. I want to know."

James' looked at her for a while, her face gentle and her smile approaching and he sighed, knowing he could not deny her request.

He began from the betrayal, the last they'd spent together on the ship before James' ventured on land with Elizabeth and jack to retrieve Davy Jones' heart. He watched her face look at him in deep concentration and sadness but he continued. He blundered on about becoming an admiral and gaining the respect back from the men he was with and how he'd missed her. He said how he then 'picked' a side and saved Elizabeth, a strange ache occurring in his chest where his scar lay.

Before he could stop himself the words he never wanted her to hear came stumbling out.

"When I became admiral again, I thought I had it all back…but I didn't. And I missed you. All of you. Funnily enough, whenever I saw them bring in more and more ships and the other', I always used to think this wasn't the way, that their had to be something I could do to stop this. I dreamed every night of your faces up there on the gallows and what had happened to you and…," James' trailed off as the memory of her bruised and beaten form awaited her death with a smile upon her face and his name at her lips slithered into his mind and his emotions came forth onto his face.

Then the moment of realization at exactly what he divulged to her kicked in and he quickly glanced at her, horrified at her expression.

One hand clasped against her mouth and her eyes strewn with tears, she gazed at him as if ready to run as far as she could.

He looked away and made to pull back, but the sudden weight at his side made him turn and he caught her in time as she embraced him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought…for a while I thought you hadn't suffered and were happy without me but…oh Jamie." She gently rubbed her eyes on her hands and tightened her arms around him.

James' sat there shocked, his arms around her as he believed he may still be dreaming.

Was she…accepting this? After all he'd done, she still…cared about him that much?

Abigail pulled away but held onto his shoulders, her red face looking into his.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Her tears had stopped and she looked at him the way his mother used to whenever looking over small scratches he had gathered.

James' looked away guiltily and sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry. It's natural to have these type of dreams…these nightmares." He looked back at her, "I've had worse ones."

She knew what he meant.

"Tell me…I'm listening."

He gently laid his hands on hers and attempted to look away, the memories of those dreams almost too much.

"I-I can't."

She slipped out of his grasp and held his face, leaning forward and giving him a slow, adoring kiss.

"You can. You're James Norrington. You've been a Commodore, an Admiral, a Captain, a Lieutenant and a pirate. You've…you've done heroic acts and even…even deeds that you are not proud of," Abigail smiled at him, "but I don't care about those things. I care about you. James Norrington…my husband."

For the first time in his life, James Norrington actually felt like crying. He leaned forward and clung onto her for dear life, his mouth opening and his words spilling out, unguarded and completely truthful to the woman that held him.

For what seemed liked hours, he talked to her, about her and with her, Abigail coaxing words of love and self-confidence from this man that he never knew was there but that she'd always seen. She had his head against her chest, in her lap and eventually, tucker under her chin as she lay down with him, listening the more to his words until he eventually seemed to drift into a deep clumber from exhaustion, Abigail reassuring him that she'd be there for him as he slept and dreamt and when he awoke.

_He turned back to face his fate, knowing it was coming. He expected to feel the blade enter his torso and pop out the other side and be one of the worst pains he'd ever felt._

_But it never came._

_He realised his eyes had shut and when he opened them, darkness awaited him. No pirates. No ship. No Elizabeth in danger. He looked around and didn't recognised the place he was in, a room large and spacious, but with a few of his things he recognised from home._

_A gentle humming noise caught his attention from outside, a sweet female voice he thought he recognised._

"_Mother?" He seemed to speak to himself, but something inside of him already told him it wasn't her._

_He turned a corner, not knowing where he was going, but slowly looking around at the yellow walls and the small frames that littered them, faces unrecognisable and others he paid no heed to. He came to a room and noticed a woman with her back to him, short and her long brown hair down passed her back, flowing freely._

_He stepped forward soundlessly and watched as she seemed to sing to herself._

"_Lawrence, Evangeline, supper' nearly ready!" The female turned around and looked at to the side window, James' smiling and looking at her face as he instantly recognised her. He stepped forward again, edging closer into the room, when it erupted into a world of noise as two unfamiliar figures bolted in from another door._

"_Mama, mama! Lawrence says there are no such things as fairies!" The little girl clung to her mother' skirt and held tightly, pointing at the boy and looking ready to pick another fight. She had long brown hair and fair skin, her eyes dark blue and her pout very familiar._

"_Tell her there are such things as dragons and sea monsters!" The little boy made to dash between his mother and her, attempting to pull at his sister' pigtails, but being stopped by an arm from his mother. His hair was long also, neatly tied back in a ponytail but threatening to escape. He was a lot paler than the other girl, but slightly older and taller and had a determined expression permanently etched on his face._

_James' looked between her and them, wondering what this could possibly mean about their future (though his head was swimming with ideas) and just stood back and watched the little interaction, mesmerized at the prospect of what he was seeing._

"_You," Abigail turned to the little girl, "are wrong. There are such things as sea monsters and dragons, don't tell your father I told you…and you're dress is filthy," she turned back to the little boy, "and you are wrong also. Fairies are real and don't tell your father I told you…and why on earth are their leaves in your hair? Nevermind, go sit down for supper."_

_The two small children ran away almost immediately and sat down at the little table made for four, James' starting to feel a mixture of delight and elation._

_Abigail carefully moved a large plate of something over to the table, the smell so real, James' had to snap himself out of it to just go over and take a seat._

_He began to think this was all craziness and he was either dreaming, hallucinating or had bumped his head and forgotten everything that had happened up until now._

_He glanced over and his eyes caught Abigail', James' stilling in disbelief as she acknowledged him._

"_Well…aren't you coming to join us?" Abigail smiled at him and James knew. He just knew._

Abigail had been watching him for a while. Her hands still ran through his hair but she'd shifted down the bed to look upon his face, wanting to spot any signs of discomfort. But he looked the completely opposite.

Suddenly, a knocking on the door shattered her peaceful moment followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Times up! There's work needs to be done!" Barbossa' voice came through the wood and he began to knock in sequence, obviously not satisfied until given proof they were up.

James' however showed no signs of doing that. He didn't even stir when the noise started and Abigail realised just how tired he must have been from missing so much sleep.

She sat up and smiled at a discarded item on the side chair and put it on, knowing it would purposefully cover everything necessary but give off the defiant stance she needed to win.

She marched to the door and opened it, seeing Barbossa' scowl before taking her all in.

Eyes scanned up from her bare feet and legs till they reached the hem of her shirt, James' clothes fitting her perfectly in ways they just hanged correctly on her.

"Captain." She nodded politely.

Barbossa' face quickly slipped back into that playful smile.

"Abigail-" Before he could finish she placed up her hand and smiled back as sweetly as she could.

"Sir…my husband is sleeping for now. I'm sure you could find it in the…kindness of your heart," she tried not to pause too long at her choice of words, "to let him wait a little longer. Him and I shall even work double duty later on tonight." And to seal the deal she placed her hands upon her hips and allowed the hem to ride up ever so slightly. If James' were to wake up, she'd be so dead. And sore.

Barbossa merely smirked and bowed his head.

"Ay', I'm sure you will," he said in his usual flippant manner, not seeming to care anymore, "have a charming evening and come out when you are ready."

He strolled away with his usual happy swagger and Abi just shut the door, muttering something about 'dirty pirate.'

She walked back to the bed and discarded the item back onto the floor, going straight back into her position next to James'.

"Good thing you aren't awake. I'd never let anyone other than you see me like this unless it was crucial…and you're far too adorable to wake up right now," she giggled and watched him mumble something in his sleep, "What are you dreaming about this time?"

She wasn't sure exactly what he was dreaming about, but the next words out of his mouth had her amused and wanting to join in on his little dream.

'Mmmm…pass the sandwich.'


End file.
